1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for supporting mobility by controlling a mobility factor in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 46 Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO). Full Dimensional MIMO (FD)-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Wireless communication systems were first developed to provide voice service, while ensuring the mobility of users. The wireless communication systems have been extended to data service beyond voice service. At present, the wireless communication systems provide high-rate data service.
Such a wireless communication system may include at least one Radio Access Network (RAN) and a Core Network (CN). Because each RAN covers a different area, a handover between different RANs may be required. For example, a relatively early developed Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) RAN (GERAN, called a 2nd Generation (2G) network) may have been deployed across a broad area, whereas a relatively recently developed Evolved-UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN, called a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network) may have been deployed over smaller areas. In this case, if a User Equipment (UE) moves out of the coverage of the LTE network during reception of a service from the LTE network, the UE may receive the service from the GERAN. Thus, a handover from the LTE network to the GERAN occurs.
A source Radio Access Point (RAP) determines a handover. Many handover decision methods are available. One of the handover decision methods is that an RAP compares a measurement received from a UE with an internal threshold and if a predetermined condition is satisfied, the RAP determines to perform a handover.
Unless an appropriate mobility setting is performed in a handover-related RAP, an abnormal handover (for example, an untimely handover or an unnecessary handover) may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for effectively performing a mobility setting in a handover-related RAP in a wireless communication system.